Wish Upon a Bloody Sword
by Jinxofthedesert
Summary: "There's a villain and a hero in each of us." Mars has always seen herself as the villain. But now that Link is gone and no can recall him, she's forced to take up the role of Hero. Irritating a certain demon, awakening evil, and saving the world was not how Mars saw her spending her summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1: An Inception

Chapter 1: An Inception

* * *

Another blast of wind punched against the school, splattering raindrops against the windows as if it were blood sprouting from a newly carved body. The raindrops poured down like blood on a white canvas, dripping as gravity pulled each drop down, creating gruesome lings that went in every direction, some combining with their partners.

Mars' repositioned a thin strand of inky black hair out of her eyes but it continued to shift back into her obscured vision in an annoyingly repetitive manner. As if that simple strand had nothing better to do then make her day just a little bit more vexing. Sighing in defeat over her hair, Mars stared out the window, her vision glazing over as she did.

Everything around her simply faded, like dull noise, it was there but not enough to be dwelled on. Her eyes blinked as the wind worsened outside of the warm classroom and she feared for a second that the glass would shatter, glass spitting off in every possible direction. This fear wrapped around her in a tight grip and she watched the rain pouring in to create numerous flood waters that rapidly creeped up Mars' legs; fear flew into her vision as the cold waters reached her kneecaps. The cold dismay was pounding inside Mars' mind in a way that caused her to jump from the desk and try and rush to the door; the water curled angrily around her feet causing the swiftness she'd been exerting to slow, and before she knew it Mars was drowning. Water caught in Mars' throat, cutting off her precious air supply as the black water churned and encircled the top of her head. She looked wildly around, her dark hair swishing around the pitch-black water. Wasn't there something? Anything that could give her the air she needed. There was nothing; her legs were no longer working as they should. Panic settled deep within her bones and she felt herself sink further into the deep.

Was this the last moment of her life? She didn't want it to be. She wanted to live, but the constriction of her lungs and the dizziness in her head said otherwise. The dark, murky water writhed around her, the vision was darkening into nothing… was she going to blackout, death by drowning, was this to be her unsatisfying end?

-WHACK-

Mars legs escalated into the air, slamming into the bottom of the metal desk before gravity pulled her back to the firm wooden chair that squeaked crossly at the impact. Any normal student would have instantly winced at the agony spreading out into their kneecaps, but not Mars. Instead she looked wildly around.

Swallowing, Mars realized that she wasn't drowning! She was going to live!

Her realization and instantaneous relief was short lived however.

"Mars, this is the second time today. Get up to the board and finish that geometry problem!"

….

...she was going to die.

A mental scream ran around and around Mars' mind echoing in the depths of her thoughts; the teeth that bit into her lip slipped roughly and brought a metallic tang of blood spilling across the tip of her tongue, she did not recoil at the taste.

Trying with every muscle not to tremble and show the weakness within her, Mars walked to the white-board, timidly staring at it as if it were the grim reaper himself come to execute and harvest her soul. Cupping the thin marker in hands that were slick with nervous perspiration and were beginning to shake, she began to write underneath the neatly written problem.

Mars would agree that she had a vivid imagination, for one who was a senior, this was quite rare. If she wasn't doodling on the edges of the papers given to her, then she was off in her own mental imaginings. Had she told her parents about this?...no. Had she told the school...hell no! She loved being able to escape from the dreary life people called reality, the only thing that could darken these visions were those that concerned the water; Mars had a vivid fear of water, the look, the touch, and the feeling she got at the very sight of it caused her stomach to begin to turn. Water was a tremendous fear….or as the professionals called it: Aquaphobia. Mars forced herself not to imagine anything as she wrote the answer she had conducted from the work she had begun to try to do in her already occupied head.

Her sneakers squeaked as she turned to face the teacher, her throat closed up as she swallowed the iron taste of the small amounts of blood that still seeped out from the bitten she done the problem wrong? She hoped not, but her mind worked in too many directions for her to be able to tell; Mars' mind was her own personal maze that even she couldn't figure out. Mars quietly waited for either the axe to come down, or to be set free.

The teacher gazed at the board, his shiny bald head cocked to the side as his small beady eyes scanned the board; Mars smiled a bit as she imagined him as a vulture, eyeing a rotting carcass, judging if it was worthy of being picked apart by his long, sharp beak that was already stained with dried blood of past killings.

"Mars… check your answer please." The hope that that she had been correct and could leave, that had slowly been edging up inside Mars, died as if it had been torn up by its roots and burned in the furnace of hell. All traces, scorched and dissipated. She had tried so hard, what was wrong with it? Mars' bright gray eyes flicked over her answer, it seemed fine. As she realized her stupidity, her mind finally registering the weight of the entire class' eyes on her back. Her shoulders dipped a bit as if truly weighed down by that tremendous burden. The lack of air caused Mars hand to freeze and red stroked across her cheeks like a paintbrush dipped in cherry red. Everyone was watching, waiting for her ultimate failure; they were all a bunch of sadists. They felt the need to ridicule her, it was an addiction to them.

Erasing the answer, Mars placed the correct one, somehow she had written a different number than the actual answer; it seemed as if in her own mental maze, she had run into, yet, another dead end.

"Good, maybe another few years and you'll finally know how to count in your head." The teacher turned away from Mars. Embarrassment melted like snow in the beating sun, turning to rage as her hand curled into a fist; the skin turned white from the intense grip.

"Hey," Mars took a step forward with clenched teeth; the teacher turned back towards her with a small smirk that was curling over his older face. "Why don't you just shut up? How does insulting your students help in any way?" The teacher only laughed at her statement, tapping his marker to his forehead before full turning to Mars.

"Why should I care for these weak mortals? They're all stupid and simple-minded." The teachers smirk grew larger as his teeth began to sharpen, lengthen themselves right before her eyes.

Mars smiled taking a defensive position, a burst of adrenaline pounding through her. "Good thing I'm not a human then."

"Says the one who couldn't even do a 'simple' geometry problem." The simple-minded students jumped out of their seats, shock and silent screams coming from some of them as the teacher's body ripped apart to reveal a large endowed vulture-like bird. His beak slammed open to show sharp teeth as he raced forward, bearing those inky black talons towards Mars' face.

Insane excitement flashed through Mars' veins, a dramatic laugh came from her throat before flashing out her sword that slithered out of her own pasty skin.

"Time to die." Laughter came once more as she bent back on her left leg and jumped to the side, turning to face the monster that had shot past her. The sword swirled through the air in a fancy arch before it was brought down on the neck of the thing that had once been a school teacher.

"Mars, you can take your seat now."

Mars blinked her eyes, she was standing at the front of the class; the marker still in her hands and the teacher was still looking at her finished problem. "You fixed it, I'm sure you'll understand this by the end of the trimester." The teacher gave her a small smile, his vulture eyes shifting away as he slowly erased Mars problem from the board, taking away the entire memory.

Mars rubbed the bangs that cascaded down over her forehead, dampness caught onto the ridges of her fingertips at the light touch.

Sitting back in her desk Mars sighed, maybe it was possible that these visions were getting too vivid and they were coming more and more frequently...but was that a bad thing? People used to think of Mars as a great child because of that very same imagination, but now it was no longer deemed a good skill for her to possess.

Having an imagination couldn't be bad, right?

Mars shook her head with determination. No, imagination was a good thing, she had to believe that.

For the rest of the hour Mars couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the teens that were whispering all around her and began to wonder to herself if she was the main topic today. Mars hated being the 'main' of anything, least of all gossip; it also wasn't helping that they all kept sending glances her way. Couldn't they all just leave her be, what was so great about her anyway? Maybe it wasn't how great she was, they just thought that Mars was weird; she knew however, that they would have thought her even weirder if she told them about her imagination that was still running rampant around her head.

Unlike everyone else, Mars was used to her visions, she'd had them for years. They were an extension of herself, something that she treasured more than anything because it was the escape hatch. This world was so full of issues containing everything to do with hate and evil that Mars was just sick of it all, bad times was just like a bad penny, it kept coming back no matter how much you tried to fend it off. Ever since Mars had become old enough to throw aside her childhood look on the world, she had seen how truly dark and horrid the world actually was. It wasn't the fairy tale she had been led to believe, you had to work and fight for everything you ever wanted in life and Mars was never sure who was a friend or a foe.

For as long as Mars could recall, she always loved to visualize herself as the bad guy; being the sadist one who was so mysterious that you just had to like the bad person that she was. But, ever since her child eyes had been opened to the world around her, she wanted nothing more than to save it from the devastating destruction that it was already constructing around itself. To cut away the cocoon of evil that was embedding itself around everyone that she saw and loved. Mars still loved being the bad guy in her mind but on the outside she wanted nothing more than to help, to be the good guy-the hero- to those around her.

However, the evil was slowly seeping into her own vision, she could feel it corrupting her own mind and soul and yet she still continued to fight it. When everyone else fell around her, she'd still be standing.

...But vanquishing that evil would have to wait until she finished high school; the question remained if she would be able to do anything in this dank world. Being someone that is neither rich nor poor would not help her any, what did someone like her have to offer? Certainly not her imagination, definitely not her plain looks and blank expressions.

Mars sighed, she'd cross that dark daring bridge when she got to it.

* * *

 **Author:** So I am in the middle of five other stories but I had this idea and I'm in a series Skyward Sword phase that I just had to post this. Well, lets see if anyone like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mars had been going to Cann High School for only three months and she still didn't have any friends, but that was ok, she naturally was a loner, the only thing she missed was her old dramatic self. When she had had close relationships with other people her own age, Mars was funny, sarcastic, and dramatic. No, not the normal drama that all the girls cried over like annoying little brats, Mars just liked having fun and making things more than what they already were.

In all her years people had called her either mature or immature, but it all depended on what she let them see. Although Mars was indeed mature, she hated it. It was clearly uneventful. Being mature meant having a job, getting married and having a life, that was all too normal for Mars, maybe someday she would want that lifestyle, but certainly not now.

The classes at Cann High school were easy...if you didn't count Geometry and Chemistry which both concerned math in ways that Mars didn't and couldn't understand; to Mars utmost joy, she would no longer be taking either of those dreaded classes that she was certain had been crafted by the devil himself.

Life was indeed boring, everything was.

"Mars," a second of hesitancy stopped Mars' fast hand on the smooth touch pad of her laptop; her name was voiced loudly from the upstairs but it did little to move Mars from her dismal room. The Photoshop picture presented itself on the screen, shining out towards her face, obviously trying to call her back into her working trance.

Sighing at the dramatic ending to her homework assignment for the ecstatic Video Graphics class; Mars promptly shoved her hands forward, nearly knocking them into the screen, and snapped the joints in her fingers individually causing a nice symphony of pops. Her glasses that were precariously sliding down her nose gave one last irritation spark before she swiped them back up to their previous places.

The name of one of the planets orbiting the sun was sent through the air and reached down to the basement to Mars' ears, sometimes she wished that she could just jump into her own personal dimension where no one would bother her, so she could actually get some work done-she wondered how this constant interruptions would work when she took her online class this summer- that would certainly be interesting.

Doors that had panes of glass between the lines of thick beautiful white wood, were opened to reveal her older brother Avery who, as soon as he reached the edge of her bed, dropped to his knees and leaned his elbows heavily onto the covers that cascaded down and across her bed like shredded drapes. Mars glanced away from the screen rapidly before going back to stare at the tiny pictures she was adding to the background of her assignment.

Avery, who was ten years older than her 17 years old self, rubbed his thick calloused palms together in redeeming excitement.

"Hey bro, what are you doing home?" Usually during the week, seeing Avery was such a rare event that it surprised Mars whenever he seemed to pop up; usually breaking into her imagination spasms, or coincidentally whenever she was working on something. After dropping out of college, Avery had lived with them for two years before finally finding a cozy apartment only five minutes away, yet he still was rarely seen around the home anymore.

Avery looked around with dark brown eyes that darted around as if suspicious they weren't entirely alone, it was a ridiculous thought, Mars was usually alone.

"I got two more packages in the mail!" Mars was certain that if Avery had been standing he would have been doing a delighted dance with many outstanding kicks and blunt fist punches.

As Avery brought two packages out from behind him, Mars realized how out of it she was, peeling the glasses from her face, Mars rubbed the beginning of bags under her eyes then quietly replaced the glasses back onto her face. One of the packages was larger than Avery's chest which was already quite big and intimidating from working out many nights at the gym, the other package was much smaller, about half the size of the monstrous one.

"Again Avery? How much more things did you order?" Mars laughed without opening her mouth, she was used to all the orders her brother bought on Ebay. Ever since he had gotten a new job that consisted of working with their father, Avery had gone on a 'buying streak' which wasn't a bad thing… if most of the products weren't so rare and in the five-hundred dollar ranges. Mars understood his love for buying things online, she could be on Amazon for hours looking up books, clothes and jewelry from shows she adored.

A wide grin crept over Avery's mouth, after making himself comfortable on her floor Mars' silently handed her purple scissors over to him, the metal gleaming in the dim light of her room. Dragging the sharp point over the murky see-through tape, Avery placed them aside and gave a good yank on one of the box flaps that was still slightly taped on the very end opposite him, this however did not stop him as he pulled the flaps open with a good strong jerk that caused his elbow to hit the bottom metal bar of Mars bed.

Gritting his teeth from the slight numbing pain in his elbow, Avery folded the flaps down to he could get into the object inside

The Photoshop project lay forgotten on the computer screen while Mars shifted her crossed legs to turn full in Avery's direction and placed her chin in the palm of her hands with a curious look stretched over her filled out cheeks.

Her brother was always smiling but Mars couldn't help but love the blissful-ecstatic- look that covered Avery's face whenever he would get some kind of package, even though he was an adult his looks looked childlike and pure.

"Awesome, look at that!" Avery pulled a complete black figurine from the deep depths of the crinkled box; if there had been any color on the statue to begin with, it had either been scraped off or never been till Mars met the pure red eyes of the character that was standing on a charcoal colored base in the middle of swinging a long shiny black blade that looked particularly authentic. If Mars didn't recognize it she would have later, but she did. Mars could recognize Dark Link anywhere, just by those piercing red eyes if she had to.

"More Legend of Zelda figurines?" This was the sixth that Avery had bought online and was going to add it to his own-going collection; he was-after all-a severe Legend of Zelda geek. It wouldn't surprise her if he bought a Link costume and went out in public...no that's something she would do since Mars was also known for buying weird clothing from the internet, maybe that was why she was running out of closet space… she had way too many jackets and cloaks.

"Duh, what else would I buy?" Avery was twirling the Dark link to look at it from every angle and was able to slide the real life blade out of the blackened hand, holding it as delicate as you would a child and gazing at it with as much love and affection as you could imagine. "Mars, here, check out this blade, it's actual metal!" Next thing Mars knew was that she was holding the tiny blade in her hands, it was heavy but that wasn't surprising to Mars as she slid her index finger up the blade and across the sharpened tip, it was nicely sharpened but not something you could easily cut yourself with.

His bright brown eyes twinkled as he took the blade from Mars' hands and slid it back into Dark Link's ominous ones, Avery happily grasped the next package after carefully placing the figurine on the floor in its upright position.

Mars flicked her unwavering gaze over towards Dark Link, the hair shifting to outline her slightly rounded face that clearly showed her maturity and the slight weight that caressed the soft edges of her chin and cheekbones. Her toes curled, the long black pants-that were normally shoved into tall boots- pulled up around her feet clearly meant for someone of higher height.

Gray eyes flashed, catching a stray light from the windows turning the color to a bright sky blue instead of the immersive gray tone, her stare on the statue grew more intense as the smile shifted away from her slim lips. Mars' ears began to ring slight, the tingling feeling licked up her neck and hairline causing the stray neck hairs to prickle at the sensation.

In the depths of her mind Mars began to wonder, what would it be like to fight your evil self… or what if you already were evil? Would they to be evil but just stranger than your already demonic self? It was possible but Mars mind turned it around so that instead of the darker version being evil and stronger, they would be the good version, the hero in this sense.

Her staredown with Dark Link had begun, but as soon as it started Mars' eyes were glazing and closing, not to a dark world behind those eyelids, but a world of color all her own.

Breathing the sweltering air through her nostrils was like pouring lava down them burning the insides raw; the heat pulled its hot air across her eyes but Mars still opened them and took a deep breath of the scorched air before taking a stiff look around her position.

The black platform was suspended in the middle of a what seemed to be a volcano, floating there as if God himself had blessed the smooth bottom of it. Lava rose quietly beneath it like a heated lake of death, bubbling and casting thick fumes and white mist from the impending heat that slicked over Mars skin that was casting tiny beads of sweat. Perspiration leaked down from beneath Mars bangs that she had carefully swept to one side of her face in annoyance, sweat traveled slowly down the curves of her cheeks that were slightly pink from the growing heat.

Mars stood closer to the middle of the risen platform in a comfortable standing position; leaning her free hand on her hip while the other held onto a thin sword that swung limply at her side as her arm swung backward and forward, it almost seemed as if she would drop it but even though it seemed like she was being careless Mars would not drop an extension of herself.

In the heated cavern Mars already knew she wasn't alone, staying in her carefree position, swinging her sword up and down; she stared at the other female who had only entered the room a second ago from a wide stone door that had immediately detached from the platform clearly bidding them farewell as it did.

The girl standing before her had short black hair that rose in every direction from the blasting fumes that splattered boiling drops of water, landing on protective shoulder guards that the girl had on, flashing gray eyes locked onto Mars who contemplated for a second before glancing down at herself in a non-obvious way. It didn't shock her to see that she was as evil as she had imagined, the clothes were the same as the other female-even the shoulder guards, but all a nice sickly color of inky black that had much personality in its gleam.

Mars laughed as she realized that she was, in fact, the Dark Mars. Back in the game Link had always defeated Dark Link… but Mars was going to defeat the light filtered puppet and prove that she, the Mars in black was the real Mars.

Gripping the sword handle in a light grip, Mars brought it up, twirling it in her fingers like an expert before both Mars moved at the same time, moving faster than any human eye could spot.

The heated air was parting as Mars went faster and turned her sword at the last second to smash the back of the blade into Light Mars' stomach, a gasp of blood splattered out from between her pink lips. Mars smiled-licked her own black lips-before turning her sword around and slashed it across Light Mars hand that was still desperately holding onto her sword.

A sense of accomplishment ran under Mars skin as Light Mars dropped her sword with choked sound, Mars' eyes widened as her cheeks rose with the showing of a bright smile; she was actually defeating her light self!

That was a true accomplishment.

Light Mars quietly rose and the next thing Mars knew was that a concealed knife was being shoved into her eyesight-

"Mars, look at the new Legend of Zelda game I got!" The knife-centimeters from entering Mars eyeball-blew apart bringing a sudden blast of heated air into Mars' face, she closed her eyes from the impact.

Reopening them Mars found that she was staring at one of the walls in her bedroom.

Avery tapped the case of the video-game against his brown as Mars turned her blank gaze at him, slowly coming back to the reality of the situation. Mars glanced at the case finally coming to realize that he was showing her the cover; a fierce-faced Link was atop the plastic of the cover, his hand raised above his head with a beautiful blade that seemed to shimmer. A sky background lay behind Link with two characters faintly seen in the sky. "Obviously the opacity on those two were turned down…" With that mental comment Mars shut her computer, deeming that the Photoshop was getting to her overheated brain.

"Skyward Sword!" Mars blinked at the recognizable name her brother stated in a blissful tone.

"Avery… that game has been out for three years now…" Avery's face fell.

"I know. I thought it looked stupid when it first came out but my friends played it and they loved it." Avery pointed to the case before cracking it open to look at the new disk. Mars was in a moment of confusion, when had her brother made actual friends? He'd never talked about any? Well maybe they were from that gym he always went to, it would make perfect sense if they were. "Plus everything I've heard of it sounds fun and adventurous, I hope its like Ocarina of time…" Avery stated as he rubbed his thumb over the edge of the disk he had carefully taken out and was still examining the multicolored side. "Would you like to know about it?" He asked with a hopeful, excited mood to his tone.

"No." Mars' answer was blunt as she turned on her computer once more and went to a site where she could read free stories, a tense hand on the laptop pad as she scrolled down.

Avery looked at her in amazement. "Are you sure? Maybe I'll let you play it, I mean...you have been in this anime streak for years." Avery said the word 'anime' as if it were a bad thing, as he gestured a hand towards the walls of her room that were conveniently covered in anime art that Mars had done. Mars didn't see anything wrong with her art, she loved to draw things that inspired her; unlike her art, she knew it was a good thing in her life.

"I like what I draw, brother. It brings out my inner self!" Mars whirled a dramatic hand in the air before placing it atop where her heart lay. Avery smiled at her act and punched Mars' shoulder before picking up his stuff and winked at her.

"One of these days I'll get you to play and actually _finish_ a Legend of Zelda game and you'll realize how much you've been missing out." Mars allowed herself to look away from the bright computer with a roll of her eyes but Avery was alreading closing her door and bounding up the stairs, taking two at a time probably unconsciously trying to show off.

Hearing her brother yell a goodbye and a door shutting, Mars knew that she was now completely utterly alone in the large house that consisted of a top floor and basement.

Stretching her arms far above her head Mars grasped her lucky earbuds-which Mars connected to her phone-and circled her right hand around her metal baseball bat that had a random boy's name scrawled on the bottom from years before Mars was even brought into this dark world.

The harmony of a loud, piercing beat began to pulse in Mars' ears as if her heart had suddenly materialized inside of her brain.

Thankfully Mars' house was satisfying large-they weren't rich-the rest of the basement was large and had been converted into a living room/fun room/ and for Tv watching with the entire family, but even with all this there was still enough room for Mars to pace and move around to the beat that was beginning to pulse throughout her nerve and blood systems. Being alone like this also enabled that she could sing and make as much noise as she pleased. No one was there to witness or hear… unless you counted their dog, but she doubted that even if she came upstairs screaming bloody murder the dog would not even snort approval.

"I don't wanna die, I won't wanna die, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to…" Mars began to sing the song and everything in her clear vision seemed to disappear, melting away like slush, colors blurred and became brown and red; normal walls with frames and many decorations of past holidays turned to stone walls that were all steaming and Mars could feel the heat radiating from them as if life pulsed inside the cracks.

Recognizing the area, Mars clutched the blade that she held nimbly, she looked around with flashing eyes and caught sight of her personal LM-the wonderful nickname that Mars was going to present Light Mars with-steam rose between them.

There were many differences in the situation then last time, LM was on one knee clutching her side, glaring up at Mars with such a look of hatred that one bored eye twitched on Mars' end. Loud music was also playing in their ears, the earbuds no longer stuck inside her ears as they should have been.

Mars stared down at her Light self and sighed at the pathetic state LM was in. The sweat was dripping down her pale face, the black hair was damp with perspiration, sticking to edges of her face and top of her neck. Those same gray eyes stared back into Mars' with just as much determination as she had had when this fight had started.

Mars didn't say anything to LM as she took her sword began to slide back inside her own skin where it would stay until the next fight. Twisting one food behind her Mars propelled herself into a broad turn using the other foot and began to walk away.

LM shoved her sword into the ground and used it to slowly stand.

"Where are you going?" The question was in irritation, anger, and confusion all rolled into the simple words.

"I won't fight someone who cannot defend themselves…" Mars trailed off, leaning her head back to stare all the way up at the sliver of light that shined in from the top of the volcano.

"We have to finish, I won't be beaten by you!" LM stood up holding her sword in clammy hands, blood pooling down from the one that had earlier been slashed at.

Mars hummed to the song that was basically noise in the background now, then turned to LM who was glaring at her with bared teeth.

Mars smiled as a certain line came up in the song.

She brought a finger up to her lips in a shushing manner. "Just go to sleep LM." Mars blinked and the basement surrounded her once more but she took quick notice that during her vision she had been pacing around and around the basement, she was in the middle of turning around the pool table that stood next to the cute bar in the corner. The fingers that clenched the baseball bat were hurting so she laid the bat on the carpet and sat down next to it.

A deep breath was taken before Mars laid down, curling her arms tightly over her chest and quietly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading my Legend of Zelda story! So far nothing much is happening, sorry about that but I thought it would be good to get to know Mars a little more before starting the main story!

Hope I keep interesting you!

-Jinx


End file.
